<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bookworm by VegebulMelodies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020345">Bookworm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies'>VegebulMelodies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twitter Mini-Smuts [68]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Punishment, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Idea from a FB post</p><p>Bulma is punished to read a book of Vegeta’s selection without stopping, regardless of what is happening to her body...</p><p>Snippet from the book is from my published work, Letters From June.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs/Vegeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twitter Mini-Smuts [68]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bookworm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>She gasped, swallowed the wetness in her mouth as Bulma tried desperately to focus on the task at hand. Thighs quivering, she continued reading, “Autumn chuckled, her mouth...gasp...m-mouth too full t-too speak.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The dildo suctioned to the wood floor beneath her bobbed as her hips obediently continued to bounce up and down on them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vegeta’s fingers - so punishing, so evil - pressed the white head of the vibrator into the lips between her spread legs harder. “Continue,” his voice warned, his thumb nudging the speed to increase. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A cry of pleasure reverberated through the room as Bulma fought to please him, to listen to her command. Nodding, sweating, panting, she continued, “It was - ngh - apart o-of their r-rules, tonight, that J-Jacopo is as q-quiet as possible - fuck - and n-not have an o-orgasm.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mmm, maybe that should be your punishment next?” he thought out loud, loving the way the sound of her ever-heightening whimper hit his ears. “Be a good girl and finish. And maybe then I’ll let you cum.”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>